songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Singer Competition 10
| return = | withdraw = | map year = ESCo10map | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = }} The Eurovision Singer Competition 10 will be the 10th edition of the Eurovision Singer Competition. It will take place in the Ukraine, tba , following tba's victory at the 09 contest in Tallinn with the song "I Love You", written and performed by Tayanna. This will be the firts time the contest takes place in Ukraine. The contest is expected to consist of two semi-finals on 4 March and the final on 5 March 2017. Bidding Phase First Step The Deputy Chief of the host broadcaster, the National Television Company of Ukraine (NTU) and the Head of Delegation for Ukraine, Viktoria Romanova, stated on 27 March 2016 that the first organisational meeting for the contest would take place before 8 April , during which the European Broadcasting Union (EBU) and NTU would go through the technical requirements for the contest, as well as any training required for the contest to take place in Ukraine. Romanova also announced that the venue for the contest would be announced over the summer. Criteria The following criteria were outlined for the selection of the host city: * The venue must be covered with a capacity of at least 7,000 but ideally up to 10,000 attendees. * An international press centre must be able to accommodate no less than 1,550 journalists. * Venues must also be provided for the opening and closing ceremonies of at least 3,000 attendees. * The host city must have fairly priced hotel rooms to European standards, that are located in close proximity to the venue and the city centre. At least 2,000 hotel rooms must be provided: 1,000 for participating delegations and 1,000 for accredited media and fans. * The host city must be able to guarantee the safety and security of participants, members of delegations and guests. * The host city must have modern transport infrastructure: an international airport and readily available transport between the airport, the city and hotels, in addition to convenient traffic in the city and the opportunity to provide additional transport routes. * The host city must provide a social program alongside their bid, showcasing the hospitality, originality, cultural values and identity of both the city and Ukraine. Bids The mayor of Odessa and Dnipropetrovsk have annonced the 29 March 2017 would host the contest. For Odessa, the Chornomorets Stadium. For Dnipropetrovsk, the DniproEuroArena. The 30 March Lviv and Kiev annonced her venue. The vote First Round The vote take place at Kiev City Hall the 30/03/2017, and determine the two city qualified. Final Round Competition Participation Sixteen country have comfirm her participation.Only one country debut, Georgia. Only Portugal withdrawing, its the second times the country left the contest. Semi Finals Final Other Countries: Debut Possible Debuting: * : JRTV have annonced a debut is possible for the 10th edition. Debuting: * : With the russian invasion in Georgia in 2008, a debut for the spirit of the force. Withdrawn: Possible Withdrawing: * : with the last years organization of the contest, EER annonced have much economic difficulties, and a withdrawing is possible. * : With the situation of Russia & Ukraine, Russia have annonced a withdrawing is very probable, but the official decision is the few day. Following the announcement of Georgia, a withdrawal is called into question. Withdrawing country: * : Radio Televisão Portugal (RTP) annonced would withdrawing with economic difficulties and due of the last editions bad place, a return at the eleven's edition is not possible at the moment. Other Last Active ESCo Member: * : * : * : Associate Members: * : Is Associate member and would debut * : * : * : * : Is Associate member and would debut * : Not Associate Members: * :